The invention relates to a regulator apparatus for a fuel injection pump. This regulator apparatus contains parts which are found in mass-produced mechanical regulator devices. These known regulator apparatuses do not meet the existing demands in many internal combustion engines, in particular, if a large number of engine characteristics should be incorporated into the regulation. Here the electric/electronic regulator represents a certain optimum. Among the known electric/electronic regulators, however, a practically entirely new construction of housing and regulator parts is required, which, given the frequently low quantities of such regulators required, often results in relatively high production costs.